The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianella plant, botanically known as Dianella revoluta, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Allyn-Citation’.
The new Dianella plant is a product of a breeding program conducted by the Inventor in East Gresford, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Dianella plants with grey green-colored narrow leaves.
The new Dianella plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Sep. 20, 2003 in East Gresford, New South Wales, Australia of two unnamed selections of Dianella revoluta, not patented. The new Dianella plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in East Gresford, New South Wales, Australia in March, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dianella plant by divisions in East Gresford, New South Wales, Australia since Oct. 10, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Dianella plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.